Hyung, Wookie Love You
by kyung064
Summary: Ketika Yesung tidak pernah menyentuh Wookie, ketika Wookie tidak pernah tau bagaimana perasaan Yesung sendiri. Ditambah kali ini mereka telah berpisah, apakah hubungan mereka akan bertahan lama?


**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** {Twoshoot}**Hyung, Wookie Love You **

**Cast:**

Kim Jongwoon (Super Junior Yesung)

Kim Ryeowook (Super Junior Ryeowook)

**Other cast:**

SuJu's Couple

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Genre:** NC, Yaoi

**Rating:** M, NC 21

**Ps: INI YAOIIIII YANG BENCI YAOI DI LEWATKAN AJA, YANG KELANJUR BACA BOLEH DI CLOSE, YANG MASIH BACA KARENA GA TAU CLICK CLOSE^^ jangan BASHING ya FOREVER YEWOOK! THE BEST SEME YESUNGIE (Y) **

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"Kim Ryeowook!" bersamaan dengan itu.. "Cho Sungmin!" serentak keempat orang yang ada di ruangan itu saling bertatapan. "Hyukkie _chagi_!" sebuah suara menginterupsi pembicaraan keempat orang itu.

"Hae, sudah Hae kau tidak lihat ada aura gelap? Kita keluar saja yuk mencari angin." Eunhyuk menarik Donghae keluar dari ruangan yang sepertinya sebentar lagi akan terbakar karena panas yang tiba-tiba meningkat. "Eh iya aku tidak sadar, kita keluar saja." Donghae pun melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Kyu, kenapa kau panggil Cho Sungmin? Namanya masih Lee Sungmin setauku." Setelah ruangan itu ditinggalkan oleh pasangan hiperaktif tadi baru suara _barithon _milik seorang lelaki itu membuka keheningan. "_Hyung _sendiri memanggilnya Kim Ryeowook, ah iya benar marga aslinya juga Kim hehe. Sudah _hyung _kita kembali ke awal!"

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Wookie bertanya dengan lirih, ia merasa takut melihat ekspresi Yesung dan Kyuhyun dua orang yang di awal tadi berteriak kencang. "Wookie-ya, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan MinWook _couple?_" tanya Yesung dengan nada yang tegas, membuat nyali Wookie semakin ciut.

"Jadi kalian berteriak hanya karena MinWook? Tidak masuk akal!" teriak Sungmin yang langsung mengundang _deathglare _yang ditambah dengan seringaian khas setan milik Kyuhyun. "K..Kyu.." Sungmin langsung terbata.

"Semenjak kalian menjadi DJ di Sukira kulihat kalian semakin dekat, bahkan baru saja kalian berpelukan mesra? Apa maksud kalian?" sekali lagi Yesung bertanya dengan nada yang tegas, Yesung yang sudah bertindak seperti itu akan sangat terlihat menyeramkan.

"Apa kau sudah ingin berpaling dariku Sungminnie? Apa kau tidak lagi takut denganku?" kata-kata Kyuhyun semakin membuat dua uke itu terpojok. "Kami tidak berselingkuh! Kenapa kalian para seme selalu berkata seenaknya hah?" kali ini Sungmin mengeluarkan keberaniannya.

"Dengar Yesung _hyung, _Kyunnie. Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan Wookie, apa salahnya jika kami dekat? Lagipula kami juga _partner _kerja. Soal berpelukan tadi, haish terpaksa aku menceritakannya. Wookie merindukanmu _hyung _jadi aku menghiburnya itu saja, dan satu lagi! Kalian tidak sadar YeKyu _couple _juga mengusik kami heh? Selama ini aku dan Wookie masih diam, tapi karena kalian begini saja sudah cemburu tidakkah kalian memikirkan perasaanku dan Wookie? Setiap dari Sukira kami selalu menceritakan ini. Aish sudahlah." Sungmin masih uring-uringan sementara Wookie tetap diam dengan tatapan sendunya.

"_Jeongmalyo?_" tanya Yesung, sebenarnya ia agak lega. Wookie merindukannya, Wookie masih setia kepadanya. "_Ye hyung, _semua yang Sungmin _hyung _bilang itu benar." Jawab Wookie. "_Mianhae _Ming _chagiya, jeongmal mian hyung. _Aku terlalu cemburu hingga tidak memikirkan perasaanmu lagi. Karena kau itu milikku _hyung, _aku tidak ingin membagimu dengan orang lain. Aku takut kehilanganmu _hyung, _aku dan Yesung _hyung _janji akan mengurangi _moment _YeKyu. Asal kau juga tidak bermesraan dengan yang lain, lagian aku ini kan seme-mu _hyung. _Masa iya, aku jadi uke si kepala besar itu mengerikan!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin.

Pletak!

"Hei _maknae_, kau ini selalu mengataiku. Sudah pergi sana, aku juga tidak mau jadi seme-mu. Kau itu tidak sepenuhnya _manly _jadi pantas saja kau jadi uke." Balas Yesung yang masih belum meminta maaf atau apapun kepada Wookie. "Enak saja kau! Pokoknya aku tidak akan pergi sebelum Ming memaafkanku."

"Hah, baiklah kali ini kumaafkan. Jangan mengulangi lagi sifat posesif berlebihanmu Kyu." Balas Sungmin sambil melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. "_Gumawo chagiya._" Kyuhyun bersorak kemudian mencium bibir Sungmin. Yesung segera menutup mata Wookie dengan tangan kecilnya. "Cepat pergi!" titah Yesung.

"Oops, maaf _hyung. Chagiya _kita pindah." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin meninggalkan ruangan itu. Akhirnya ruangan yang sejatinya adalah ruang rias Super Junior itu lengang, menyisakan sepasang kekasih yang masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Tangan Yesung sudah tidak lagi menutupi wajah Wookie.

Tidak adanya percakapan membuat Wookie merasa takut bahwa Yesung masih marah kepadanya, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Yesung hanya masih bingung apa yang akan ia katakan setelah ini, ini membuatnya tidak nyaman dan hanya tetap diam.

"_Hyung _kau marah ya?" akhirnya Wookie memberanikan diri bertanya, Yesung melirik Wookie dengan pandangan tajam khas miliknya. Wookie kembali diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa. "Kita ke atap." Putus Yesung lalu berjalan mendahului Wookie, tapi ia menghentikan langkahnya saat dirasa Wookie tidak mengikutinya, "Wookie aku bilang kita." Kata Yesung penuh penekanan, Wookie pun segera menyusul langkah Yesung.

Mereka menaiki _lift _sampai lantai teratas gedung itu, kemudian menaiki tangga yang menghubungkan dengan atap. Ketika mereka sampai di atap, angin malam meniup rambut Yesung yang saat ini di cat merah keunguan. "Dingin sekali." Gumam Wookie.

Yesung melangkah ke pinggir, atap gedung yang besar ini dikelilingi oleh kawat-kawat sehingga tidak ada yang akan terjatuh. _*(maaf saya ga bisa menggambarkannya dengan baik, kalau pusing dengan penjelasan saya bisa liat WGM KhunToria episod satu. Semacam itu gedung yang saya maksud)* _dari puncak gedung itu Yesung bisa menikmati lampu-lampu kota Seoul yang gemerlapan. Hanya ada mereka berdua, kesunyian yang tercipta bisa menyembunyikan identitas mereka sebagai member _boyband _Super Junior yang selalu dikagumi di manapun.

"_Mianhae._" Ucap Yesung, Wookie yang awalnya hanya berdiri di belakang Yesung kali ini menyusul kekasihnya itu. Ikut menghadapkan dirinya di depan pelindung gedung ini. "Aku tidak pernah tidak bisa memaafkanmu _hyung._ Aku senang kau cemburu padaku, itu membuatku merasa berarti. Karena aku begitu merindukanmu, kita hanya bertemu saat ada jadwal saja. Tidak seperti dulu lagi." Kenang Wookie, matanya menerawang jauh. Menatap kendaraan-kendaraan yang melaju di bawah mereka.

"Maafkan aku Wookie-ya, aku cemburu karena aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Saat ini aku sudah tidak tinggal di _dorm _lagi dan kau semakin dekat dengan Sungmin. Bagaimana nanti bila aku wamil, aku takut dan begitu depresi memikirkannya.." aku Yesung, wajahnya begitu sarat akan keputus asaan mungkin?

"_Hyung, _aku tidak pernah bisa meninggalkanmu. Kau tau, hanya kau yang bisa membuatku seperti ini kan? Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku menatap ke satu objek saja. Tidak perduli komentar orang di luar sana, aku mencintaimu _hyung. _Aku bersedia menunggumu wamil, meskipun mungkin nanti segalanya akan berubah." Kali ini Yesung berhasil menularkan wajah putus asa-nya ke Wookie. Lelaki mungil itu menatap wajah Yesung.

"Aku tidak ingin segalanya berubah, ku akui aku memang tidak lagi muda Wookie. Tapi aku akan terus mengingatmu selama aku mengemban tugas negara itu kau tidak perlu takut. Saat aku kembali.. saat aku kembali, kuharap kita akan menikah."

"_Hyung!_" Wookie memekik pelan karena terkejut. Yesung menoleh menatap kekasihnya itu, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Kenapa? Kau tidak mau Wookie-ya? Kenapa kau tidak mau?" wajah sendu Yesung menjadi, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang agak cemberut dan mengerucutkan bibir. Membuat di satu sisi Yesung terlihat begitu imut, sepertinya umur 29 dalam umur Korea-nya itu perlu dikoreksi kembali.

"Aku mau _hyung, _tapi.. tidakkah kau memikirkan orangtuamu? Mereka pasti berharap kau menikah dengan gadis yang cantik, anggun, istimewa. Bukan denganku, aku ini _namja hyung._ Apa orangtuamu tidak kecewa? Kita berbeda _hyung, _kita bahkan berbeda dengan KyuMin _couple._ Meskipun pada awalnya ayah Kyu tidak menyetujui anaknya untuk berkarya di jalur _entertainment. _Tapi lihat dukungan orangtua Kyu pada hubungan mereka? Kau ingat di konser KRY mereka membawa _banner _'Sungmin'? jujur saja _hyung _aku berharap salah satu dari orangtua kita melakukan hal yang sama. Membawa spanduk 'YeWook' mungkin? Aku berharap demikian namun ternyata kenyataan kita itu berbeda..." ucap Wookie, lalu ia menghela nafas. Yesung ingin menyela, tapi melihat Wookie akan berkata-kata lagi ia mengurungkan niat. Ia ingin menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi kekasihnya itu, dan juga ikut berpikir bagi nasibnya.

"Untuk orangtuaku mungkin begitu mudah untuk menyakinkan mereka, karena aku ini anak tunggal akan lebih mudah bagi mereka mengabulkan keinginanku. Tapi kau _hyung? _Kau itu anak tertua, orangtuamu pasti tidak akan mengijinkanmu memberi pengaruh buruk pada Jongjin dengan menjadi seorang _gay. _Dan aku merasa bersalah jika harus menyakiti ibumu, ibumu itu bagai ibu keduaku _hyung. _Bagai ibu kedua Super Junior, sebegitu tegakah aku menghancurkan harapan beliau? Lebih baik aku yang sakit hati daripada aku yang menyakiti hati orang lain.." Wookie meneteskan air mata di akhir ucapannya.

"Wookie tidak seperti itu." Yesung menghapus air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Wookie. Ia menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut menggunakan jemarinya. "Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan _eomma._" Yesung membawa Wookie ke dalam dekapannya. Menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"_Hyung _berbicara dengan _ahjumma?_" tanya Wookie, Yesung mengangguk. "Kapan _hyung? _Kenapa _hyung _tidak berkata padaku?" tanya Wookie. "Lima tahun lalu, lima tahun lalu saat kita mengikat perasaan. Aku sudah berbicara pada ibuku, aku tidak pernah bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orangtuaku. Mereka kecewa tapi mereka menghormati keputusanku, mereka bilang kau adalah orang yang baik Wookie. Apa kau tidak merasa perhatian ibuku yang sedikit berbeda padamu beberapa tahun ini? Namun aku menyembunyikannya dari Jongjin, aku takut ia akan sepertiku. Tapi nyatanya tidak kan? Dan Jongjin adik kandungku itu mengenalku dengan baik ia mengerti kalau aku telah jatuh hati padamu, dan ia menerima keputusanku. Yang aku takutkan justru orangtuamu Wookie, aku takut kau tidak serius padaku.."

"Benarkah _hyung_?" tanya Wookie. "Apakah aku pernah membohongimu bila aku berbicara serius Wookie-ya?" tanya Yesung balik, Wookie menggeleng. "Maka itu adalah sebuah jawaban. Sekarang kau tak perlu takut, maaf jika aku harus tinggal bersama keluargaku sebelum aku wamil. Tapi aku janji akan sering menemuimu."

"_Hyung.._" panggil Wookie. "Kau punya permintaan?" tanya Yesung menyadari gelagat kekasihnya. Wookie mengangguk kuat. "_Malhaebwa chagiya._" Wookie memikir kata-katanya terlebih dahulu. "Cium aku _hyung!_" pinta Wookie keras, beruntung hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku kedinginan, aku butuh kepastian yang lebih meski sebenarnya aku sudah percaya padamu, aku merindukanmu, aku ingin kau membuatku tidak ragu lagi padamu, aku ingin.." perkataan Wookie terputus oleh ciuman yang Yesung berikan di bibirnya. Yesung memegang tengkuk Wookie. Lidahnya menekan-nekan Wookie, Wookie yang pasrah membuka mulutnya menyambut lidah Yesung.

Ciuman itu terasa panas dengan sudah pasti Yesung yang mendominasi, Yesung menguasai bibir mungil Wookie. Decakan-decakan yang mereka timbulkan begitu menggoda. Satu tangan Yesung memeluk punggung Wookie.

"Hrh.." desah Wookie tertahan, karena lidah Yesung yang berputar-putar di dalam rongga mulutnya. "_Saranghae _Kim Ryeowook, kau percaya padaku kan?" tanya Yesung setelah ciuman mereka berakhir. Wookie mengangguk dengan sangat yakin.

"Ya aku percaya padamu _hyung, _dan aku juga mencintaimu. Selalu dan selamanya akan mencintaimu _hyung_." Yesung mengecup dahi Wookie lembut. "Sudah malam, aku tidak mau kau sakit. Kita pulang ya?"

"_Hyung, _maukah kau tidur bersamaku malam ini? Aku rindu dekapanmu _hyung_. Kamar kita terasa begitu sepi, ranjang di sampingku selalu kosong. Aku tidak rela seseorang menempatinya, aku selalu merapikannya. Karena bagiku itu tempat tempatmu _hyung, _tempat dimana bertahun-tahun sebelum ini aku selalu bisa menatap wajah damaimu saat tidur. Atau merasa begitu nyaman ketika kau mengawasiku saat tidur, ketika kau memperhatikan dan begitu perduli atas masalah yang kuhadapi. Aku rindu saat-saat itu, promosi album 6Jib yang begitu melelahkan ini membuatku semakin rindu padamu. Kau tidak pernah membolehkanku mengeluh sedikitpun karena itu adalah konsekuensi kita sebagai _public figure. _Aku rindu sosokmu yang menenangkanku, menjagaku dan membuatku berdebar-debar atas segala perlakuanmu. Kumohon malam ini tidurlah di _dorm_, kau mau kan?"

"Kenapa kekasihku malam ini begitu sering mengeluarkan air mata? Tidak boleh Wookie-ya, kau tidak boleh menangis karena ku terus. Kau harus bahagia karenaku, kalau kau bersedih karena ku. Aku selalu merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di sini.." Yesung menarik sebelah tangan Wookie ke dadanya. "Aku akan menginap di _dorm, _bahkan aku akan tidur seranjang denganmu. Kau bisa pastikan akan melihatku sebelum tidur dan setelah kau membuka matamu di pagi hari. Dan kau hari ini suka berkata puitis ya? Aku terharu sayang.." Yesung menjentikkan jarinya di hidung Wookie kemudian mengacak rambut lelaki itu.

Mereka pun melangkah menuruni tangga dan _lift, _lalu menuju parkiran mobil. Memang tadi Yesung membawa mobil sendiri, dan Wookie yang pastinya sudah ditinggal van Super Junior harus menumpang di mobil kekasihnya itu. Mobil itu menyusuri jalanan malam kota Seoul menuju ke _dorm _mereka.

**TBC!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Eh batal deh saya masih cinta dengan YeWook hehehe **

***ditabok *jayus-_-v **

**Oke let's back to the story~**

"Jongwoon kau menginap?" tanya Leeteuk yang kaget melihat kedatangan _donsaeng_nya. Ia sedang duduk bersantai di sofa bersama kekasihnya Kangin yang telah bergabung lagi dengan Super Junior. "Iya _hyung, _Wookie-ku ini rindu pelukanku." Ujarnya terlalu jujur sambil cengengesan. Wajah Wookie memerah dengan sempurna.

"Permisi, disediakan kamar untuk bermesraan." Ucap Shindong yang jengah menatap kemesraan pasangan itu. Ia pun memilih mengaduk dan menyendokkan _ice cream chocolate _ke mulutnya lagi. "Aku tau, Wookie _chagiya _ayo masuk kamar. Sudah malam, kau pasti lelah kan?" Wookie mengangguk.

"Oiya, dimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin _hyung? _Bukankah mereka tadi pergi lebih dulu?" tanya Wookie, karena di ruang santai lantai 11 itu hanya ada KangTeuk mengungsi memandangi 'anak-anaknya' dan _uri _Shindongie. "Eh benar juga, dan dimana EunHae?" tanya Yesung.

"EunHae bersantai entahlah mungkin berakhir di salah satu rumah yang dibeli Donghae untuk bersantai bersama Hyukjae. Kalau KyuMin kalian telat, kita telah mendengar _live sound _desahan mereka daritadi. Mungkin mereka sekarang kelelahan dan Sungmin besok tidak akan bisa berjalan." Jelas Leeteuk. "Aih mereka melakukan itu." Wookie bergidik geli, ia kini sudah besar dan tau apa yang _hyungdeul_nya ditambah satu _maknae _setannya itu biasa lakukan.

Tapi melihat Wookie yang bergidik geli itu membuat Yesung harus mengubur keras angan-angannya. Mereka berpacaran sudah 5 tahun lebih, tapi belum sekalipun melakukan '_this and that'. _Jadi sampai umur hampir menyentuh kepala 3 itu mereka berdua masih perjaka! Sungguh sudah ketinggalan jauh dengan hubungan yang lain bahkan dengan hubungan SiBum dan HanChul yang _notabene_nya jarang bertemu.

Mereka pun masuk kamar, Wookie yang sudah lelah langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Yesung menyempatkan diri untuk ke dapur membuat susu hangat untuknya dan untuk Wookie. Miliknya sudah ia minum sampai habis, dan ia membawa gelas Wookie ke kamar. Ia membuka kamar dan tercengang melihat Wookie yang keluar hanya berbalutkan handuk yang membungkus tubuhnya dari pusar hingga lutut saja. Alias handuk itu sangat minim, bukan handuk pantai yang lebar.

Saking kagetnya air susu dalam gelas yang ia pegang berkecipak pelan, namun ia segera menguasai diri dan meletakkan susu itu di meja. Wookie tidak menyadari Yesung yang berusaha menekan gairahnya, di dukung dengan pencahayaan yang temaram. Wookie mengira Yesung tidak memperhatikan apapun, ia segera membuka lemari dan mengambil salah satu piyama berwarna putih miliknya.

"Wookie itu susu aku buatkan untukmu, masih hangat minumlah." Setelah berkata seperti itu Yesung menyambar handuk miliknya di kamar itu, kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi. "Terima kasih _hyung_." Kata Wookie.

Di kamar mandi Yesung menggantung handuknya, ia mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya. Ia menyalakan _shower _dan mengatur agar temperatur airnya menjadi hangat. Kemudian ia mengguyur dirinya berusaha mengurangi gairah yang ia rasakan. Tapi ia tidak kuat, meski sering melihat Wookie tanpa busana tapi akhir-akhir ini _libido-_nya meningkat saat berada dekat dengan Wookie yang semakin hari semakin seksi menurutnya itu.

Ia berjongkok di bawah air _shower, _kemudian ia memegang penisnya yang mulai terbangun sedikit. Ia meraba penis nya itu, mengurutnya kecil sambil menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan. Penis itu mulai lebih menegak daripada sebelumnya. Yesung mengocok kejantanannya dalam tempo ringan kemudian mempercepat temponya. Ia menaik turunkan tubuhnya meski pada dasarnya tidak ada _partner _dalam kegiatan itu. Alias ia melakukannya dengan imajinasi yang sering kita sebut 'Masturbasi'

Yesung mengocok-ngocok penisnya, ia membayangkan wajah polos Wookie. Ia membayangkan yang melingkari penisnya adalah mulut hangat Wookie atau bahkan dinding rektum kekasihnya itu. Dinding rektum kekasihnya itu menjepit kejantanannya, lalu ia menusuk-nusukkan kejantanannya semakin dalam dan mengenai titik ransang Wookie. Sehingga Wookie memekik kenikmatan, kemudian ia memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dalam _hole _sempit Wookie. Hingga penisnya begitu tegang dan ia sampai pada orgasme-nya yang ia hasilkan sendiri.

"Arrhh.." desahnya pelan dan tenggelam dalam guyuran air _shower. _Air hangat yang membasuh kulitnya semakin menambah kesan panas baginya. Ia membuka mata, dan menghapus imajinya tentang Wookie yang ia harapkan jadi _partner_nya dalam berhubungan intim.

Setelah bersih dan menyabun tubuhnya, Yesung mengeringkan tubuhnya. Ia keluar dengan handuk yang membalut tubuhnya, handuk miliknya lebih panjang daripada handuk Wookie tadi. Air masih menetes-netes dari rambut Yesung yang tak sepenuhnya kering.

Karena lampu kamar dimatikan Yesung hanya melihat secara samar Wookie tertidur di ranjangnya, ia pun membuka lemari dan meraih piyamanya yang masih ada di lemari. Sebuah piyama berwarna biru tua. "_Hyung.. _kau wangi sekali, padahal kau berdiri di sana. Ayo _hyung _sesuai janjimu kau tidur di sampingku." Pinta Wookie, Yesung tersenyum dalam kegelapan. Kemudian setelah memakai baju ia tidur di samping Wookie.

Kedua lengannya mendekap tubuh Wookie dari belakang, ia menciumi rambut Wookie. Meraba wajah Wookie dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Wookie merasa nyaman. Meskipun orang lain tidak menyukai kebiasaan Yesung yang suka menyentuh lekukan di atas bibir bernama _philtrum _itu, Wookie menyukainya.

Ia malah merasa nyaman bila tangan Yesung sudah mengelus wajahnya dengan lembut. Dada Yesung menempel hangat di punggung lelaki kecil itu. Membuat Wookie semakin melesakkan tubuhnya di tubuh lelaki itu.

Sudah tiga jam dan Yesung belum tertidur juga, pelan-pelan ia melepas pelukannya. Kemudian ia meraih Ipadnya, membuka akun twitternya.

**shfly3424: Good Morning World^^ have a good spirit for today~**

Ia mencoba menulis _tweet _dalam bahasa Inggris, saat ini pukul 4.00 a.m KST. Kemudian ia melihat banyak _mention _dan _retweet_-an yang masuk. Ia membuka-buka _timeline _nya yang sepi. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mengetik sesuatu.

**shfly3424:****겹타**

ia baru menyadari saat _tweet_nya keluar di _timeline. _Ia tersenyum, hanya dengan menatap wajah Wookie ia bisa menulis kata 'Kyeopta' benar wajah Wookie memang terlalu imut. "_H..hyung.. hyung _hiks!" Yesung hampir saja melemparkan komputer tablet yang di pegangnya, ia begitu kaget mendengar isakan Wookie.

Ia meletakkan _gadget_nya dan menuju ke ranjang lagi. Mengusap kepala Wookie lembut, menghapus air mata yang meleleh di pipi kekasihnya itu. "_Waeyo? _Aku disini _chagiya._" Bisik Yesung menenangkan, namun Wookie tidak terbangun. Kekasih Yesung itu masih terisak dalam tidurnya, entah apa yang ia mimpikan. Yang jelas pasti mimpi itu buruk melihat ekspresinya yang takut dan sedih, igau-annya pun terlihat begitu menyayat.

"_Hyung kajima _hiks! _Hyung saranghae.. hyung _hiks.." lagi-lagi Wookie mengigau dengan tangisan, Yesung tidak sampai hati. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, aku disini sayang." Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendekap tubuh Wookie sambil mengelus wajah kekasihnya.

Yesung menatap wajah Wookie yang tanpa _make up. _Menurutnya Wookie tidak buruk tanpa _make up _Wookie masih kelihatan tampan, imut dan cantik pada saat yang sama sekaligus. Di kecupnya puncak kepala Wookie berulang-ulang berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

Akhirnya Wookie tidak mengigau lagi dan isakannya pun lenyap, mungkin mimpi itu telah berakhir. Wookie pun kembali tertidur dengan wajah yang tenang, tapi tidak dengan Yesung. Lelaki itu masih memeluk dan menjaga Wookie hingga matahari mulai menyapa mereka.

Kriiingggg!

Jam weker bergambar jerapah hadiah ulang tahun dari Yesung untuk Wookie berbunyi, Wookie sudah menghafal teriakan jam itu. Sehingga ia langsung bangun pada detik pertama deringan jam itu. Ia merilekskan badannya dan merentangkan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan. Ia tidak sadar ada orang yang memandanginya di ujung tempat tidur mereka.

"Selamat pagi~" sapa Yesung, Wookie mengerjapkan matanya beradaptasi dengan cahaya. "Pagi _hyung._" Wookie tersenyum kemudian duduk di pangkuan Yesung. Mungkin orang akan menanyakan umurnya bila melihat cara Wookie bermanja-manja pada Yesung. Demi apa dia sudah berumur 26 tahun di Korea, bukan lagi balita yang bisa seenaknya menghempaskan pantat di paha orang.

"Kau tidak memberiku _morning kiss chagiya._" Yesung mengerucutkan bibirnya, Wookie tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Yesung. Wookie melumat bibir Yesung, sementara tangannya melingkar di pundak Yesung. Yesung memperdalam ciumannya, terasa begitu hangat di pagi ini.

_Ryeowook Pov_

Saat kucium bibirnya kenapa _hyung _begitu panas? Panasnya tidak biasa, tapi aku masih melumat bibirnya. Setelah melepaskan ciuman kami kupandang lurus wajahnya yang tampan. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit berantakan, tapi satu yang kusuka. Aroma tubuhnya yang selalu khas.

Namun saat kupandang aku melihat dua lingkaran hitam di bawah kantung matanya, _hyung _menyeramkan jika seperti ini. Apa tidurnya tidak nyaman? Sejujurnya tidurku juga tidak nyaman di awal, hanya saja aku merasakan pelukan Yesung _hyung._ Sehingga suaranya yang menenangkan mengantarku ke alam mimpi kembali.

Tunggu.. suaranya? Jadi kemungkinan Yesung _hyung _tidak tidur hingga selarut itu? Aku sadar kalau mimpiku itu berjalan begitu lama, jadi Yesung _hyung _menungguiku? Ah lelaki ini selalu dengan kebiasaan buruknya, ia mengkhawatirkan orang lain dan melupakan dirinya!

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam Wookie?" tanyanya lembut sembari mengusap kepalaku. "Pada awalnya memang tidak, karena aku bermimpi buruk. Sangat buruk! Tapi setelahnya aku merasa tenang." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau bermimpi tentang apa? Aku tidak tega melihatmu menangis." Jadi semalam aku mengigau sambil menangis? Tentu saja Yesung _hyung _tidak akan meninggalkanku tidur. Wookie bodoh kekasihmu bahkan sampai mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya untukmu! Ia bisa jatuh sakit kemarin ia tidur pukul satu malam dan bangun pukul enam pagi, lalu jadwal Super Junior yang super padat. Serta mereka yang berbincang di atap gedung membuat kami sampai _dorm _pukul dua belas. Dan semalaman Yesung _hyung _tidur pukul berapa?

"Wookie.." panggilnya menyadarkan lamunanku. "Aku bermimpi kau meninggalkanku _hyung, _aku bermimpi kau menikah dengan orang lain. Dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, kemudian kau mencampakkanku.." sengaja kubuat kata-kataku menggantung, dan lagi-lagi air mata meleleh di pipiku.

"Wookie, kau tahu kan itu tidak mungkin terjadi sayang." Ucapnya. "Aku tau _hyung, _hanya aku terlalu takut." Ucapku. Ia mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, kemudian ia meraih tas nya di ujung ranjang. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Pakai ini!" ia menyerahkan sebuah kalung panjang dengan cincin sebagai bandulnya. Aku memasang kalung itu di leherku, kalung itu sedikit panjang sehingga tidak akan terlihat meskipun aku mengenakan kaos model _V-neck. _

"Kita bertunangan, lihat ini." Di sebelah tangannya ia memegang kalung yang sama dengan yang ia berikan padaku. Ia memakai kalung itu, "Jangan pernah meragukanku, aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya lembut, wajahnya yang begitu dekat membuat aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang panas.

"_Hyung _jam berapa ini? Dan jam berapa kau tidur?" tanyaku tajam. "Sekarang masih setengah tujuh pagi, dan sejujurnya aku tidak tidur semalaman. Aku mencemaskanmu." Jawabnya sambil nyengir, ingin betul aku untuk menggetok kepala besarnya.

"_Pabboya._." bisikku. Dia hanya menatapku tidak setuju, "Kau mencemaskanku hingga kau kelelahan, kau sakit sekarang _hyung._" Ucapku. "Aku tidak sakit, aku merasa baik-baik saja kau ada sedekat ini."

"Kau tidak sedang baik-baik saja _hyung, _berhenti berkata kau baik-baik saja. Sekarang istirahatlah selagi ada waktu sebelum _show. _Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur dan membuatkan yang lain makanan." Tanpa menunggu persetujuannya aku mendorong tubuhnya yang lebih besar dariku itu ke ranjang. Kemudian aku turun dari pangkuannya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya yang panas.

"Wookie kau seperti akan memperkosaku saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku di luar saja ya?" aku menatap tajam wajahnya berusaha agar tatapanku dapat membungkam mulut cerewetnya seperti pandangannya membungkam kata-kataku. "Turuti perkataanku!" selesai berkata tajam aku keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

"Wookie? Kau belum mandi? Kau terlihat agak berantakan." tanya Eunhyuk _hyung. _"Aku memang belum mandi _hyung _hehe, kau sudah datang?" tanyaku balik. "Hah dasar kau ini, baiklah masak dulu baru mandi sana. Aku dan Hae datang jam 3 pagi tadi setelah sempat tertidur di rumah yang baru dibeli Hae." Aku mengangguk-angguk.

"Nanti aku akan mandi, lagian _hyung _berkata seperti sudah mandi saja. Kau itu _hyung _yang harus lebih sering mandi!" cibirku, ia malah tertawa tanpa dosa. "Baiklah baiklah aku mengerti. Dan.. apa kau bertengkar dengan Yesung _hyung?_" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Memang kelihatannya seperti itu ya?" tanyaku. "Tidak tau sih, hanya aku jarang mendengarmu berkata tajam dengannya." Mungkin ia mendengarku saat menyuruh Yesung _hyung _menuruti perkataanku. "Tidak, urusan tadi malam juga selesai. Aku hanya khawatir dengannya ia sedang sakit _hyung._"

"Hah Yesung _hyung _sakit? Sakit apa?" aku tersenyum kecil. "Hanya badannya panas, ia kelelahan _hyung. _Aku tidak tega padanya jika harus ikut jadwal hari ini, ia tidak tidur semalaman." Si monyet itu melebarkan mata sipitnya. "_Jinjjharo? _Kasihan sekali dia. Biarkan dia istirahat saja."

Aku menuju kompor dan memasak bubur untuk Yesung _hyung, _ia harus fit minimal suhu badannya turun. Aku membawa teh ginseng hangat, bubur, dan juga air putih untuk minum obat. "Hyukkie _hyung, _katakan pada _hyungdeul _makan mereka agak telat ya." Ia mengangguk.

"Lagian di kamar lain mereka masih tertidur pulas, aku saja bangun untuk pipis. Aku menahan pipisku untuk berbicara denganmu." Akunya. "_Hyung _kau menjijikan, sana cepat ke kamar mandi!" perintahku, ia berlari sambil tertawa.

Cklek!

Kubuka pintu kamar dan meletakkan nampan yang kubawa di meja. "_Hyung, ireona. _Makan dulu ya? Setelah makan kau minum obat baru beristirahatlah. Supaya badanmu lebih baik, aku khawatir kalau kau tidak terisi makanan malah semakin parah." Ia membuka matanya, tubuhnya agak pucat. Aku membawa mangkuk bubur tadi. "Aku suapi."

Ia menyandar pada dinding dan akupun menyuapi bubur ke mulutnya. "Wookie pahit." Gumamnya. "Masakanku pahit _hyung? _Setauku aku tidak memasukkan apa-apa maaf aku akan menggantinya dulu kau tunggu.."

"Bukan masakanmu sayang, semua yang masuk kedalam mulutku akan terasa pahit. Sakit itu tidak menyenangkan, kalau ku bawa beraktifitas pasti akan lebih baik." Aku menggetok kepalanya. "Jangan bicara aneh-aneh, kau harus makan. _Hyung _kan bukan anak umur 4 tahun lagi, kau tahan rasa pahitnya demi kesehatanmu." Nasihatku.

Meski sedikit lama akhirnya bubur itu habis, ku berikan teh ginseng dalam cangkir untuknya. Setelah ia meminumnya ku beri air putih untuk minum obat penurun panas. "_Gumawo _Wookie-ya." Ia tersenyum, wajahnya tidak lagi pucat meski masih terlihat kelelahan. "Sama-sama _hyungie, _sudah beristirahatlah aku akan memasak."

Aku pun keluar dan memasak, kalau sudah waktunya makan pagi pasti _hyungdeul _akan turun. "Kemana Yesung _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin _hyung _yang selalu membantuku memasak di dapur. "Sakit." Jawabku singkat. Akhirnya sarapan kami telah siap.

"Jongwoon mana?" tanya Teukie _hyung. _"Sakit, ia kelelahan." Jawabku. "Biarkan saja ia beristirahat, aku kasihan padanya ia bekerja terlalu keras akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Teukie _hyung. _"Kemana _maknae _setan?" Kangin _hyung_ bertanya menyelidik, sambil menatap Sungmin _hyung. _Pasti mau meledek kejadian semalam, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana _live sound _yang akan terdengar. Kalau ada pasangan yang begitu Yesung _hyung _pasti menutup mataku, menutup telingaku, mengalihkan perhatianku dan membawaku jalan-jalan.

"Kyuhyun masih tidur _hyung, _di hari apapun ia tidak pernah bangun tepat waktu kan?" Sungmin _hyung _bercanda, "Haha mungkin ia juga lelah, nanti saja dibangunkan kalau sudah siang." Lagi-lagi Teukie _hyung _berkata dengan bijak. Sementara aku masih berperang bersama pikiranku.

Dia tidak ingin aku teracuni, hah dia lupa apa? Selama ini aku yang lebih sering _dance sexy _bersama _yeoja _di panggung. Ya meski aku tau orang akan mengomentari bahwa aku masih polos, aku masih belum cukup umur, dan aku ini.. _ultimate _uke! Demi apapun, aku gemas sendiri dikatai begitu. Aku ini meskipun uke selamanya tapi aku sudah besar, masa aku terus dibilang masih kecil? Yesung _hyung _yang paling sering seperti itu dasar Jongwoon menyebalkan! Ya meskipun ucapan mereka banyak benarnya juga, Kyuhyun itu paling muda tapi dia _manly _sekali dan satu lagi dia itu seme. Seme dari orang yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya lagi.

Orang yang masih bisa ku kalahkan hanya Henry, dia itu kan juga kelewat polos dan bisa dipastikan juga uke sejati. Eh tunggu dulu kalau Henry di couplekan denganku mungkin bisa jadi seme? Ah berarti aku dong uke selamanya yang paling asli? Aish menyebalkan! "Wookie kenapa kau melamun? _Gwaenchana?_" tanya Donghae _hyung. _Aku buru-buru menghapus pikiranku. "Aku baik-baik saja _hyung, _hanya aku tidak terlalu lapar."

Kulihat Shindong _hyung _sudah berbinar mendengar jawabanku, tapi kemudian ia diceramahi tentang program dietnya yang membuat ia terdiam sambil menatap jatahnya sendiri. Aku menatap _hyung _ku satu-persatu secara sekilas. Mereka semua itu sudah pernah berhubungan kan? Beda denganku dan Yesung _hyung _ya..

Kekasihku itu hanya melakukan adegan cium mencium, peluk memeluk, apalagi? Tidur bareng? Tidur bareng ya sekedar tidur namanya tidur bareng artinya kita tidur bersama dengan orang kan? Tidak ada dalam masa pacaran kami yang bertahun-tahun perkataan 'Berhubungan intim' sama sekali tidak ada. Menyedihkan? Sangat! Aku jadi merasa _hyung _tidak menyukaiku.

Tapi aku juga senang di sisi lain, itu artinya _hyung _mencintaiku bukan hanya memanfaatkan tubuhku kan? Yesung _hyung _itu memang terlihat mencintaiku kok. Bukan sekedar aku yang terlalu percaya diri, selama ini dia tidak pernah menyukai gadis lain selain rasa kagumnya pada Moon GeunYoung dan rasa sayang yang masih ia rasakan pada mantan kekasihnya. Terkadang aku sedikit iri dengan bagaimana _hyung _memperlakukan mantannya itu. Apalagi mantannya gadis tulen tidak sepertiku, dibilang lelaki juga tidak dibilang gadis apalagi.

Yesung _hyung _itu termasuk biseks mungkin ya? Ia bisa mencintai lelaki dan gadis. Tidak sepertiku yang selama 7 tahun lebih kedekatan kami hanya mampu menatapnya. "Dengar semuanya, hari ini jadwal kosong. Seharusnya kemarin kita tampil di acara musik kan? Itu tidak jadi ada halangan dari penyelenggara acara. Jadi hari ini kita _free_." Ucap Teuki _hyung. _"AKHIRNYA!" teriak kami bahagia.

"Dan.. Siwon sudah berencana membawa kita berlibur, mungkin ke Lotte World aku juga tidak tau. Jadi nanti kita semua berlibur." Yang lain semakin berbinar saja mendengar info menyenangkan itu. "_Hyung, _aku tidak ikut ya. Aku akan menjaga Yesung _hyung, _ia juga pasti tidak bisa ikut."

"_Gwaenchana _Wookie." Jawab Sungmin _hyung _pengertian. "Nah HaeHyuk! Bantu aku membangunkan Kyunnie, kalian boleh melakukan apapun padanya kekeke." Setelah mereka berlari masuk kamar KyuMin yang terdengar hanya teriakan protes dari Kyuhyun yang tidak mau bangun.

Badanku sedikit berat, aku pun bangun dan berjalan keluar. Kenapa sepi sekali? Panasku sudah turun badanku hanya hangat. Tapi kepalaku masih pusing, setelah berhasil menegakkan langkahku aku keluar.

Tidak ada orang? Kulihat jam dinding jam 11 siang? Aku tertidur 4 jam? Apa aku ditinggal _show _ya? Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku sih, hah.. terlalu banyak pertanyaan di dalam benakku. "_Hyung _sudah bangun? Apa kau sudah baikan?" suara tenornya yang khas menyambutku, aku senang masih dapat mendengar suaranya ketika bangun.

"Sudah, panasku juga sudah turun. Kemana yang lain?" tanyaku sambil memandang ke sekeliling. "Jadwal hari ini ternyata kosong jadi Mereka jalan-jalan bersama Siwon _hyung, _apa _hyung _mau ikut? Aku sengaja tidak membangunkanmu tadi. Maaf ya.."

"_Gwaenchana, _aku malah lebih senang bisa berdua denganmu disini. Wookie-ya peluk aku." Pintaku, tanpa perlu mengulangi tubuh kecilnya mendekapku. Aku balas memeluknya dengan kuat. "_Hyung, _mandi dengan air hangat sana. Kau bau tau.." ucapnya kemudian tertawa. "Orang sakit akan lebih sering berkeringat apalagi sakit panas, jadi maklumi saja _chagiya._"

"Tidak, sana mandi _hyung_ kau ini. Aku akan membuatkanmu makan siang." Ia melepas pelukan, aku mensejajarkan tinggi badanku dengannya. "Baiklah aku mandi, bagaimana kalau kau ikut?" godaku. "_H..hyung _kau ini!" ia terbata dan wajahnya perlahan memerah, aku tertawa kemudian mengecup pipinya. "Aku bercanda." Teriakku.

"Baunya wangi sekali aku mau." Aku melingkarkan tanganku di perut Wookie, ia memasakkan daging panggang. "Kalau mau _hyung _duduk dong, aku kan tidak bisa memasak jika seperti ini." Gerutunya, aku mengalah dan duduk di meja makan. Rasanya lebih segar setelah mandi dengan air hangat.

"Selamat makan!" Wookie berkata setelah ia selesai menata makanan. Kami pun makan dalam tenang, setelah makan aku duduk di sofa. Dan Wookie mencuci piring. Aku melihat laptop Wookie yang dibiarkan menyala, sekaligus _headset _yang terpasang. Wookie pasti sedang mendengar lagu atau menonton film.

Aku memutar film yang terakhir kali ia lihat, mataku membulat sempurna. Wookie menonton film porno dan pemainnya adalah sesama _namja!_ Alias film Yaoi! Kenapa ia menonton film seperti ini? Aku bahkan tidak menyangka ia menyimpan yang seperti ini.

Brak!

Tiba-tiba layar laptop yang asyik ku tonton tergantikan oleh tubuh lelaki mungil pemiliknya. "_Hyung, _kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau menontonnya?" aku melepas _headset_ yang ku gunakan. Lalu menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal. "_Annio, mianhae._ Aku tidak tau kalau kau menonton ini aku kira kau melihat konser." Ia menatapku dengan pandangan takut mungkin?

"Hah _gwaenchana, _hanya saja aku terkejut _uri _Wookie ternyata sudah beranjak dewasa." Aku tersenyum, lalu melangkahkan kaki dan menuju ke kamar. "Kau yang tidak menyadarinya, kau yang menganggapku anak kecil _hyung.. _aku bukan bayimu, aku ini kekasihmu!" meski ia berkata begitu pelan rasanya seperti menusuk tepat ke ulu hatiku.

"Wookie-ya?" panggilku. "Yesung _hyung, _berhenti menganggapku masih kecil. Kau ingat berapa umurku? 26 tahun! Aku bukan remaja lagi, aku bahkan telah melakukan _show _sana-sini dengan _sexy dance. _Apakah salah kalau aku melihat yang seperti itu? Apakah salah kalau aku menginginkan hal seperti itu? Aku juga punya kebutuhan biologis _hyung.._"

"Aku mengerti orang memiliki kebutuhan biologis, sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa kau menonton film itu. Hanya saja, selamanya kau anak kecil di mataku. Anak yang harus kulindungi.." ucapku tanpa berpikir, bukannya tanpa berpikir memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Wookie selamanya anak kecilku yang begitu kusayangi. Aku tidak rela ia bertumbuh besar, aku takut ketika ia besar ia bisa memandang selainku. Ia bisa meninggalkanku karena telah mampu melindungi dirinya sendiri, aku takut akan terjadi seperti itu.. karena aku yang selama ini telah terbiasa akan kehadirannya, telah terbiasa melindunginya pasti akan kehilangan. Apalagi kedekatannya dengan Sungmin membuatku khawatir setengah mati.

"Hiks!" sebuah isakan menyela fikiranku, kulihat lurus wajah Wookie yang memerah dan mengeluarkan air mata. Sepertinya sedari tadi ia menahan isakannya dan nyatanya ada isakan yang lolos dari bibir yang ia gigit. "_Chagiya.._"

"Berhenti memanggilku sayang dan sebagainya bila kau hanya menganggapku anak kecil! Berhenti membuatku terus berharap berlebih kalau kau hanya menganggapku sebagai adik! Berhenti! Tunangan dan segala yang kau lakukan ternyata tidak membuat posisiku berarti di matamu! Ternyata aku ini hanya kau anggap adik kan? Aku memang berharap kau jadikan adik _hyung, keundae _aku lebih berharap kau mencintaiku bukan sekedar sayang.." ia terisak dan berbicara dengan nada yang tajam, jarinya menunjuk-nunjukku. Membuatku terkejut dengan perkataannya.

Kurasa belakangan hari ini Wookie sering uring-uringan, aku pun sering melakukan kesalahan padanya. Ya Tuhan kenapa hubungan kami memburuk setelah aku pindah? Ia bahkan salah sangka dengan kata-kataku. Aku begitu bodoh hingga berbicara yang membuat Wookie salah mengartikannya.

"Wookie maksudku bukan seperti itu, aku tidak.." ia menatapku tajam. "_SHIKKEUREO!_" bentaknya. Ia berlari masuk kamar, kenapa kami berkejar-kejaran di _dorm _sempit yang hanya ada kami berdua disini sih? Dengan mudah ku kejar langkahnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Tidak seperti itu maksudku Wookie-ya.." bisikku di ceruk lehernya. "Hiks.. _hyung, _kau memperlakukanku seolah aku masih kecil.. kau tidak tau perasaanku kan? Hiks.." ia masih saja terisak kecil. "Karena selamanya kau itu masih anak kecil di mataku Wookie, aku tidak ingin kau dewasa dan meninggalkanku. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu, aku ingin kau selamanya anak kecil yang akan terus bergantung padaku. Aku takut kau pergi, aku tidak suka kau tumbuh dewasa dan melakukan _sexy dance _dan sebagainya. Aku tidak suka kau merasa sudah dewasa dan bisa berlaku sensual pada yang lain. Kau itu milikku.." aku mengecup lehernya.

"_Hyung.._" selanya. "Kenapa? Aku selalu menganggapmu yang terpenting setelah keluargaku tapi kau tidak pernah mempercayaiku sepenuhnya. Kenapa? Kau kira aku tidak menginginkanmu sepenuhnya? Sangat Wookie.. hanya memiliki tubuhmu itu kurang dari cukup, aku ingin memiliki hatimu dulu. Itu yang terpenting, kalau kau tanya apa aku ingin melakukan hubungan intim denganmu? Itu sangat jangan pernah meragukannya lagi." Aku menghisap satu sisi di lehernya membuat ia melenguh.

"Aku menginginkanmu _hyung, _sekarang." Katanya tegas. "Tidak, aku akan menyakitimu Wookie. Setelah ini aku juga akan wamil, siapa tau aku tidak akan ada lagi di dunia ini? Apa kau tidak kecewa? Itu seperti aku mengkhianatimu kan?"

"Jangan berbicara yang macam-macam _hyung_, soal umur tidak akan ada yang tau kecuali Tuhan. Asal kau tidak berpaling dariku aku akan baik-baik saja. Kumohon _hyung, _HaeHyuk telah berhubungan sebelum mereka berpacaran kan? kemudian mereka menjadi tambah dekat. KyuMin bahkan berhubungan sehari setelah mereka jadian! HanChul, SiBum? Mereka jarang bertemu tapi sering berhubungan, juga KangTeuk sepulang Kangin _hyung _dari Wamil mereka sering sekali 'bersama' bahkan ZhouRy juga seperti itu. Hanya kita _hyung.. _hanya kita yang tidak melakukannya."

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku di dadanya, aku hanya diam menanggapinya. Kemudian melukis tanda kepemilikan di daerah lehernya. Mungkin ia besok harus memakai pakaian dengan kerah yang tinggi untuk menutupinya, ia hanya melenguh dan posisi kami tidak berubah. "Kalau kau ingin jangan menyesalinya, dan jangan memaksaku untuk berhenti _chagiya._" Ucapku lirih. "_Yaksok_." Jawabnya.

Aku segera membalik tubuhnya agar menghadapku, ku sambar bibirnya sebelum ia sempat berkata apa-apa. Ku hisap rakus bibirnya dan kumasukkan lidahku, ku jilat bagian di dalam mulutnya. Membuat saliva kita saling bercampur, aku menunduk menyesuaikan tinggi badan kami. Dan itu membuat saliva kami menetes-netes ke bawah.

"Eungh.." lenguhnya tertahan, aku meraih kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan. Kemeja polos berwarna hijau itu melekat pas di tubuhnya. Kubuka kancing kemeja itu hingga terbuka sepenuhnya lalu kubuang. Kini tubuh Wookie _half naked, _tanganku menyusuri otot perutnya yang kini telah terbentuk dan terlihat seksi..

Tangannya menelusur ke balik kaos yang ku kenakan, ia pun membukanya. "Wookie kita di dalam saja, kalau di ruang tamu yang lain bisa datang." Ucapku akhirnya kami berpindah masuk kamar. Aku berdiri dan ia mengelus-elus juniorku yang masih berada di balik celana. Segera kubuka _zipper_ku dan memelorotkan celanaku beserta dalaman yang kugunakan.

_Normal Pov_

Wookie terbelalak melihat junior Yesung yang cukup besar meski belum menegang sempurna, yang Wookie pikirkan karena ia adalah uke maka ia yang akan dimasuki? Apa benda sebesar itu –yang masih bisa lebih besar lagi- akan muat ke dalam tubuhnya? Pasti akan sakit sekali, batinnya. Tapi sudah terlambat Yesung sudah tidak akan melepasnya.

"Mainkan _chagiya.._" Wookie hanya menggenggam penis itu dan mengocoknya pelan membuat Yesung mendesahkan nafas berat. Ujung penis itu sedikit mengerut dan ukurannya bertambah besar, Yesung segera menarik mulut Wookie dan memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut kecil Wookie.

"Aungh..arh.." Wookie hanya bisa menggumam karena mulutnya di sumpal oleh benda besar dan panjang itu, Wookie memaju-mundurkan mulutnya dan membasahi junior Yesung dengan salivanya. Lidahnya membelai lubang kecil junior itu membuat junior Yesung semakin menegang, dan tanpa sadar Yesung memaju-mundurkan penisnya hingga penis itu menghantam tenggorokan Wookie membuat sang pemilik mulut melotot karena tersedak. "Hash, arghs.." lagi-lagi Wookie tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Aku datthangh sayangg!" Yesung menjerit lalu menarik mulut Wookie agar juniornya masuk sempurna ke mulut kecil itu. Lalu jutaan sperma Yesung melesak ke dalam mulut Wookie. Yesung buru-buru menutup mulut Wookie ketika ia lihat Wookie hampir memuntahkan cairannya. "Telan sayang." Perintahnya, dengan sedikit kekuatan Wookie menelan semua cairan itu.

Karena hanya Yesung yang telah telanjang sepenuhnya, kali ini Yesung menindih tubuh Wookie. Di sapukan lagi lidahnya di leher Wookie, ia menggigit kecil daerah itu. Sehingga tanda-tanda merah di leher Wookie bertambah banyak. Sembari mulutnya menggarap daerah itu, jari-jarinya mengelus _nipple _sebelah kiri Wookie dengan gerakan memutar. Kemudian jemarinya menarik-narik dua tonjolan itu sehingga membuat kedua _nipple _Wookie menjadi tegang dan mengeras.

Yesung menurunkan hisapannya pada dada Wookie, kemudian lidahnya mengemut _nipple _Wookie bergantian. Membuat lelaki yang tertindih itu mengerang keenakan, Yesung memainkan giginya di salah satu _nipple _Wookie, kemudian menggigitnya.

"_H..hyung appo._" Gerutu Wookie, Yesung hanya tertawa kecil. Salah satu tangannya menyusup ke celana santai Wookie, meraba penis Wookie yang masih tersembunyi di balik celana dalamnya. "Ahh uhh _hyung_!" Wookie berteriak, baru kali ini ada tangan asing yang menjamah kejantanannya.

Yesung membuka celana Wookie, kemudian dalamannya. Membebaskan junior Wookie yang kecil tapi telah mengeras itu. Yesung melebarkan paha Wookie dan menghembuskan nafas hangatnya tepat di hadapan junior Wookie. "Ungh.. _hyung _apa yang kau lakukanhh?" Yesung tidak menjawab lelaki itu malah menggenggam penis kekasihnya dengan tangannya.

Kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung mengocok penis kecil itu, membuat Wookie terlonjak dan melengkungkan tubuhnya kedepan. Yesung tidak menyia-nyiakan itu, ia segera memagut _nipple _Wookie. "_H..hyyunggss _argh aku hampiirrhh.." Wookie mendesah-desah dan menggelinjang tak karuan karena semakin dekat dengan orgasmenya.

Tapi Yesung malah melambatkan gerakannya membuat kenikmatan Wookie tertahan. "_Hyung wae? _Aku baru saja akan keluar.." gerutu Wookie, Yesung seolah menulikan telinganya. Kemudian mulutnya menangkup junior Wookie menghisap junior Wookie dan memancing lelaki itu untuk mengeluarkan cairannya. Yesung menghisap dengan rakus membuat kedua paha Wookie menjepit kepalanya.

"_Hyung fasterh _aakkk!" _pre-cum _Wookie mulai keluar namun Yesung mengeluarkan junior Wookie dari dalam mulutnya. Wookie kembali mengerang kesal, tubuhnya lemas, penisnya menegang keras di bawah sana tapi lagi-lagi orgasmenya tertahan. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan meraba juniornya sendiri hendak bermasturbasi.

"Berani sekali kau bermasturbasi di hadapanku sayang? Tidak akan kuijinkan." Yesung berkata tajam, kemudian melepaskan dengan paksa tangan Wookie dari penisnya sendiri. Yesung mengambil botol kecil dari lemarinya, botol itu tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun termasuk Wookie. Dan botol itu tidak ia bawa pindah bersama keluarganya, botol itu tetap berada di _dorm _SuJu selama ini. Ia mengolesi jemarinya dengan sesuatu yang berada di dalam botol itu. Ya botol itu adalah _lubrican, _Wookie masih menatap Yesung bingung.

"Rileks sayang." Kemudian Yesung memasukkan jari tengahnya ke _hole _Wookie. "AAAAHHHH!" Wookie menjerit begitu hebat, padahal baru jari tengah Yesung yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Tapi Yesung diam ia menggerakkan jarinya di dalam _hole _Wookie yang tak disangkanya begitu ketat. Ia berusaha mencari prostat Wookie dan membuat Wookie mengerang keenakan. Kemudian ia menambah dua jarinya sekaligus di lubang itu. "Arsshhhh _hyung appo.. jeongmal appeuda _hiks!" isakannya lolos, jemari Yesung mengaduk-aduk tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan paksa.

"Tenanglah, setelah ini akan menjadi nikmat. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, aku mencintaimu." Bisik Yesung, ucapannya sedikit banyak membuat rasa sakit Wookie mengurang. Tiba-tiba junior Wookie berkedut-kedut ingin memuntahkan spermanya yang tertahan, awalnya Yesung ingin mengerjai Wookie lagi. Namun ia tidak tega melihat wajah kekasihnya yang tampak kesakitan akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian Wookie melenguh dan spermanya keluar.

Cairan putih itu membasahi perut Wookie dan muncrat ke dada Yesung, Yesung segera menjilat ujung junior Wookie yang masih saja berkedut-kedut. "_Hyung _aku lelah." Ucap Wookie lirih. "Ini belum inti sayang, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Dan aku tidak akan berhenti setelah ini."

Lalu Yesung membuka _hole _Wookie dan menampilkan lubang berwarna _pink _itu. Membuat Yesung tergoda untuk segera membobolnya. Yesung mengocok penisnya yang telah diolesi oleh _lubrican _tadi dan mendorong penisnya di depan _hole _Wookie yang masih _virgin. _Ujung junior Yesung mulai masuk.

"AAAKKK! ARGH! AAW!" Wookie berteriak tak karuan, ia bukanlah _yeoja _yang bisa memberi pelumas sendiri untuk dirinya. Ia hanya seorang lelaki maka penetrasi ini sangat susah dilakukan. "Ssst.. lakukan apapun untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitmu." Bisik Yesung menghibur.

Yesung menarik ujung juniornya kemudian ia menusukkan benda panjang itu dengan cepat dan benda itu langsung melesak masuk ke _hole _Wookie. "JONGWOON _HYUNGG! _AARRGGHH!" teriak Wookie, Yesung tidak tega ia mendiamkan dulu juniornya. Sementara tangannya bermain di _nipple _Wookie. Wookie sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang bahkan ia menggerakkan pinggulnya agar Yesung segera menggenjotnya.

Kemudian setelah itu Yesung pun menarik ujung juniornya dan menghempaskan langsung ke lubang Wookie, dinding rektum Wookie meremas kuat junior Yesung membuatnya begitu dekat dengan klimaksnya. "Yesung _hyung _disanahh.." desah Wookie setelah ujung junior Yesung berhasil menekan titik prostatnya dengan tepat. Yesung tersenyum karena menemukannya, ia pun semakin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Urh ahh agh assshhh aaarrrhhh terruusshh." Yang bisa Wookie lakukan hanya mendesah, dan ujung juniornya telah menegang sempurna sebentar lagi mencapai puncaknya. "_Hyung faster, _sebentar lagi aku sampai.." tapi bukannya mempercepat Yesung malah tersenyum jahil, ujung ibu jarinya menutup jalan keluar sperma Wookie. "_Hyuungg.._" teriak Wookie karena sesuatu menyumbatnya di bawah sini.

"Tanganku lebih baik daripada _cockring _kan? _Jinjjha _lubangmuh sempith sekaaallii.. juniorku terasa hangat di dalammu." Wajah Wookie memerah mendengar kata-kata Yesung, tapi itu terlupakan begitu saja. Rasanya perih dan sesak baginya untuk menahan ejakulasinya. Ia menatap dengan ekspresi memelas ke Yesung. "Memohonlah dulu kepadaku Wookie-ya."

"_Hyung _aku mohon, biarkan aku arsh keluar. Kumohon _hyung _lakukan lebih cepat." Ucap Wookie dengan nada yang benar-benar putus asa. Yesung pun membuka tangannya, namun sebelum sempat Wookie mendesahkan nafas lega dan mengeluarkan ejakulasinya Yesung lebih dulu menyodok-nyodok penisnya ke tubuh Wookie hingga lelaki kecil itu terhentak-hentak.

"_Hyunggssshh _akkk aahhnnn iniihhh nikmaatss ahhh.." tak berapa saat kemudian mereka saling mengeluarkan spermanya. Wookie terbaring tidak kuat, Yesung mengecup dahi, pipi dan bibir Wookie berurutan. "Pindah sayang, biar seprai ini kubersihkan." Yesung melepas kontaknya dan menggendong Wookie ke ranjangnya yang berada di seberang. Sementara ranjang Wookie yang terkena cairan sperma ia tarik dan mau ia kumpulkan dengan tumpukan pakaian kotor.

Yesung memakai bajunya lagi, tubuhnya yang tadi bersih kini lengket kembali. Ia berjalan dengan senyum bahagia yang tersungging di bibirnya. Lalu setelah meletakkan seprai kotor tadi ia berjalan ke kamar dan menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Wookie yang masih telanjang. Kekasih Yesung itu tertidur karena kelelahan setelah 'bermain'. Yesung mandi dan memulai aktifitas-aktifitas kecil di luar kamar karena tidak ingin Wookie-nya terbangun.

_Super Junior's Dorm 06:00 p.m_

"Kami datang~" suara cempreng Eunhyuk mengagetkan Yesung yang tengah mendengar lagu dari I Pod miliknya. "Eo _hyung _sudah bangun? Kau sudah sehat?" tanya Eunhyuk, Yesung tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Wookie-nya menjadi obat tersendiri baginya, kata orang seks itu melelahkan tapi menurut Yesung seks bersama Wookie-nya sangat menyenangkan dan membangkitkan semangatnya, tentu saja ia kan tidak merasakan sakit separah Wookie.

"Kenapa kau melamun _hyung? _Wookie mana?" tanya Sungmin yang sedang bersandar pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Kalau saja saat ini Sungmin tidak bersama Kyuhyun mungkin ia akan merasa cemburu lagi, tapi ia berjanji akan mengurangi rasa cemburunya. Bagaimanapun Sungmin itu salah satu adiknya, _donsaeng-_nya yang manis dan penurut, tidak baik berburuk sangka pada orang sebaik itu.

"Wookie tertidur di kamar. Apa kalian sudah makan? Kalau belum lebih baik _order _makanan cepat saji saja, Wookie kelelahan dan tidak bisa memasak malam ini." Kata Yesung. "_Jinjjha? _Apa Wookie sakit?" tanya Sungmin. "Sedikit kelelahan saja Ming."

"Biar aku periksa ke kamarnya." Namun Yesung langsung berdiri dan mem-blok langkah Sungmin. "_Andwae! _Ah maksudku biarkan saja Wookie beristirahat hehehe." Ia berkata dengan kikuk dan tertawa hambar. "Kurasa Wookie kelelahan karena sesuatu yang lain?" tebak Kyuhyun –yang lagi-lagi lupa menyertakan kata '_hyung'_ untuk Wookie.

"Maksudmu Kyu?" tanya Sungmin. "Ah _hyung _kau seperti tidak tau saja. Kau sebagai uke pasti sering merasakan yang seperti itu, lelah setelah bermain." Eunhyuk merebut jatah Kyuhyun untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "Hei monyet seperti kau bukan uke saja, kau juga sering seperti itu kan? Menyusahkan kalau kau yang begitu karena kau adalah _lead dancer. _Pasti performamu sangat buruk dan kami harus menyakinkan media kalau kau sedang sakit atau terkilir, padahal sebenarnya tenagamu habis bersama si ikan."

Lagi-lagi dengan bahasa yang tidak sopan Kyuhyun melontarkan kata-katanya. Eunhyuk terdiam sambil tersenyum kecil, monyet tersayang kita yang satu itu memang tidak pernah mendendam bukan? Tapi di tengah pembicaraan itu ayah resmi ddangkoma bersaudara hanya diam. "Jadi kau habis melakukannya _hyung?_" selidik Sungmin. "Ah itu.." kata Yesung kemudian terdiam.

"Besok kita masih melakukan promo Sexy Free & Single _hyung, _ini kali pertama kau melakukannya kan? Aku tidak yakin apa kabar Wookie besok." Goda Eunhyuk, wajah Yesung memerah. "Benar juga aku kasihan dengannya, harus diobati dengan apa ya?" gumam Yesung polos.

"_Hyungdeul _sudah datang? Yesung _hyung~ _bisa pesankan aku makanan? Aku lapar." Wookie keluar dari kamar hanya berbalutkan selimut tebal, bisa dipastikan ia belum mengenakan pakaian dan merengek dengan begitu imut di mata Yesung. 'Tidak belum saatnya bangun..' bisik Yesung menenangkan kejantanannya.

"WOOO! Wookie-ya kau mau syuting film porno?" teriak Kyuhyun. "Eh? A.. aku lupa pakai baju! _Hyung _pesankan aku makanan ya!" Wookie berteriak lalu masuk lagi kedalam kamar, mungkin kesadarannya baru pulih.

BRAKK!

Pintu kamar itu terbanting dengan sempurna. "Wookie seksi sekali." Gumam Eunhyuk, Yesung langsung memukul kepala lelaki itu. "Sudah ada Donghae!" teriaknya lalu memesan makanan yang diminta kekasihnya.

"Dasar kekasih baru!" cibir Sungmin, "_Chagiyaaa~ _ayo melakukan seperti mereka." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo _gagalnya untuk merayu Sungmin. "_SHIREO! _AKU LELAH KAU BERCINTA SAJA DENGAN KURA-KURA YESUNG _HYUNG!_" detik berikutnya terdengar bantingan pintu kedua di kamar milik KyuMin. "Dikira aku apa bercinta dengan kura-kura." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal membuat Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak.

**THE END**

** Wahaha gaje abis, no bash oke maaf kalau gak hot karena ini ff yaoi nc pertama d^^b *bawa bendera* entah kenapa saya makin mencintai couple dalam Super Junior xD seandainya para uke adalah **_**yeoja **_**u.u /plak. Yaampun ini bulan puasa saya malah bikin ginian untung lagi ga puasa deh, kalau puasa batal pasti-_-v dan kenapa semua ff nc saya rata-rata selesai tengah malem? Ini jam 12 malem waktu selesei.**

** Review, Comment, Like dan teman-temannya ditunggu ya seperti kata saya berulang-ulang saya menerima kritik tapi tidak menerima bashing, apalagi untuk bashing castnya. SANGAT TIDAK MENERIMA! Silahkan kritik saya, tapi jangan castnya. Biarkan cinta YeWook berjalan selamanya(?)**

** For info saya sebagai Clouds makin galau karena dalam waktu dekat ini *eh gatau deh* abang ganteng yang satu ini mau wamil, hua dia kalo di gundul tambah keliatan gede palanya.**

**Yesung: Stop membicarakan kepala besarku! Kepalaku tidak besar! Hanya yang lain terlalu kecil!**

**Me: sama aja kali-_-**

** Tapi kita selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya meski berat hati menerima *alah* dan sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahun Kim Jongwoon :** abis lebaran :3 minta kado apa ya si abang dari kita? Kado paling baik itu doa kita yang tulus *bahasa gue***

**Terakhir, mari kita selamatkan fanfic YeWook couple yang hampir punah ;_; (?) ya tau sendiri moment mereka menipis, moment terakhir yang saya lihat waktu mereka jalan bareng depan gedung KBS sama di backstage kemarin T~T padahal mereka **_**couple **_**favorit saya huweeeeee! Apalagi setelah uri Yesung pindah ke apartemen malah makin jarang T.T Save uri YeWook! :3**

** Geurae selamat menikmati dan tolong commentnya annyeonghasseyo yeorobeun^^**


End file.
